My Only Direction, My One Direction
by Bonno37
Summary: 7 Boys, 6 girls, Different Lives. Different Stories. All heading in One Direction. All One click away.


_Yamada's POV _

St. Osmonds the prestigious boarding school for boys and girls. This was going to be my home. It wasn't my choice of course, moving all the way from Japan to England, my parents made me. As I stepped out of the car I was terrified.

It was so... rowdy. A blonde girl ran past me pushing me over in the process and ran straight into a hug with a boy with pierced ears and wore an excessive amount of purple. His hair was a short dirty blonde, but it suited him. He was averaged height and skinny but that didn't stop the girls around looking at him and trying to flirt. I suppose he's what people would class as good looking.

I slowly started walking towards the "main entrance" sign, when I got knocked over yet again by a shockingly loud girl fighting with a boy with unimaginably flicky hair over what seemed like... a carrot? Was this what normal English people do? Rudely push people over and fight over carrots? I honestly don't know how long I'll last at this school.

"Ah sorry, sorry, sorry, sumemasen!" a skinny girl with brown blackish hair bumped into me, dropping all her belongings on the pavement.

"It's Ok..." I said, a little bit surprised that this girl could speak Japanese.

"HIBBA! Get back here _now!_ And give Louis back his Carrot before you get hurt!" she screamed looking into the distance where the loud girl was starting back towards us.

"NEVER!" The tall girl that I guessed was named Hibba ran past us and through the Carrot into a pond nearby.

"Eugh! Really Hibba, Really? You're TERRIBLE!" She turned her head back to me. "Sorry about this, you're new right? Just head straight into the main entrance, got to your left and head for the reception, they'll help you around... Bye!" The mysterious girl waved and sprinted straight to the pond, where the flicky boy was currently trying to throw Hibba into the pond.

After I went to reception I then got transferred to a dorm where I put all my things where I met 5 VERY energetic boys, one of them being the flicky boy, who I later found out was called Louis. They were so deep into their little squabbles that they didn't even notice me.

Until finally a blonde boy with blue eyes said, "Hi there, what's name?' He had a strange accent...Irish maybe. Later I found out he was called Niall.

"Err..."

"You guys! He might not be that good English!" said Louis, then he looked at me and smiled.

"Actually..." I was about to explain to them that I am fluent in English when one with really curly hair called Harry said "Guys we gotta go! We can't be late for registration."

"Aw, is it because you want to see your lady crush..." said Zayn. Zayn had tanned skin and dark brown hair which he made stick up near the middle. He was a bit taller than the other boys and fairly skinny.

I was then dragged into yet another room called the "form room".

"Mrs. Flack, we've got a new kid! His name is... wait what is your name?" Asked Harry.

"Thank you Harry, I know now can you all sit down please" she said looking a little bit flustered.

"Anything for you Miss. Flack" Harry said in a very sweet tone.

"Hello everybody, we have a new student this year named Yamada Ry-... Yamada Ry- I'm sorry but how do you say it?"

"Ryosuke... just call me Yamada" I sighed knowing this was going to be a hard year.

"Will anybody volunteer to look after Yamada or will I have to pick somebody?" Everybody stayed silent.

"C'mon Kiera you know you want to... he's Japanese, you know how much you like Japanese people!" said Hibba elbowing the girl I was talking to earlier called Kiera.

"Seriously Hibba?" she looked around the room searching for anybody else who wanted to do it, "Fine, but I am NOT helping you with your maths Homework tonight!" She huffed and then looked up at me, smiled and patted the seat next to her.

"You can sit next to me, I guess..." I'm pretty sure she was trying to act cool.

"Hey Yamada, Kiera really likes-"Hibba was about to say something when Kiera screamed "SHUTUP SHUTUP SHUTUP or I will stab you with a Katana!"

"Sheesh fine..." said Hibba grinning like an idiot.

"Sorry, you'll get used to her, I promise" she giggled.

I had a feeling this would be a long term.


End file.
